Desperado
by nanofatelicious
Summary: Named as Desperado, the enigmatic criminal was wild and untamed, and while Sergeant Takamachi tries to capture the blonde, desire, deception, and a dark truth wells up to the surface, announcing the impending chaos. Worst of all, Nanoha just might have fell accidentally in love with Desperado.


**Desperado**

By: Nanofatelicious

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys.

For those of you following my other story 'The Duke of Al Hazard', I know you probably hate me right now. I'm actually writing the new chapter-to-be, but I need some inspiration, so that story is on semi-hiatus. Plus, exams are arriving, so... it will take a while before I upload again. This paragraph will be deleted after I upload the newest chapter to TDoAH. Sorry guys.

Anyway, this is a new story that jumped into my mind. There is something that you should note before you start this story. Firstly, it is **AU**. Secondly, it **contains elements of fantasy**. Thirdly, it is **dark-themed, contains a bit of violence and mild sexual themes**. Forthly, (and obviously) romance is involved between our two lovely protagonists. Lastly, I hate Yunno. He's gonna be suckered in this story, at least, I plan to make him suffer. I apologize to Yunno's fans. If you don't like it, then please don't read this story. Don't hate on me afterwards.

I stay loyal to Fate.

Enjoy!

_Forever yours,_

Nanofatelicious (here to bring NanoFate fan service cause I just love shipping them.)

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN.

* * *

"_Desperado_," she breathed hotly, desire coursing through her veins as the other trailed butterfly kisses down her throat, pecking at the soft skin, nipping, teasing, a scathing tongue sending heavenly sensations down her body, towards her lower region.

She knew this was wrong on so many levels. She was a police, the other was a world-wide criminal. She was a woman, and the other too. She was a human, but the other was... not.

"Who are you?" she asked breathlessly. She tried to clear her mind, to think rationally, but the other kept distracting her with lingering touches and feathery fingers that glided everywhere on her body- her breasts, her waist, her thigh, her buttocks... and squeezed, drawing a gasp from her. She couldn't think straight. She could have fought back, stopped the other from invading her private space and prevented this lechery between them, but she had lost her sensibility the moment she felt that alluring body heat radiating, and reaching out to her. All she could register was the enticing smell that entrapped her in a haze of poison paradise, spicy with a hint of roses, the fingertips setting her skin ablaze with insatiable desire.

Suddenly, a rough jerk forced her to curve her body back, taut like a bow as the other caught her lips with teeth, grazing it sharply as blood drew forth. Yet, she involuntarily let out a moan as the other slipped a tongue into her mouth, massaging and letting her taste her own ivory red as they fought for dominance, saliva mixing with saliva, and she sucked in a breath of air as she felt a violent squeeze on her bosom. She felt the other grin against their french kiss, and she wondered if she knew how she was burning with a passionate need for her. Too soon, the other drew away, disconnecting their lips, and her eyes fluttered open in disappointment.

Misty blue clashed with a striking crimson, and she scanned over the prominent features that belonged to the other, trying to mold the perfect picture into her memories. Her gaze dropped as she watched as the other traced her own upper lip with the tip of her tongue slowly, sensually, and felt red irises gazing intensely at her.

For a while, there were only the sound of their heavy breathing and the faint call of sirens. Then, the other leaned in again and blew a steamy breath into her ear, licked her ear up and down, swirling with that strong muscle, and she closed her eyes as her control went into a frenzy, her heartbeat beating erratically in her eardrums, and she almost failed to comprehend what the other said.

"You are barking up the wrong tree, _señorita_," the other hissed, and she gave a shudder at the smooth, low magnetic voice that held a lustrous edge to it.

"Do be a doll,_ Sergeant_, and tell that pesky police team of yours that they will regret everything that they've done to us." The other bit onto her shoulders, "_Everything._"

* * *

_Prologue_

The glass of water tinkered as he slammed his fist onto the table, his face fuming red and nostril's flaring.

The fellow police in the same office gave a small shudder at the wrath of their commander, gluing their lips together into a grim line.

"Two years!" The commander yelled.

"For two years, we've been trying to catch him... and with no tangible result!"

Another bang sounded from the table and water slid down the glass, spreading outwards on the surface. The police winced, slightly lowering their gazes.

"I want that blasted fellow off my wanted list!"

They held their breath as the commander screened over his team in heated fury. When there was no reply, he growled,

" You roger that, you bunch of useless scums? I want that damn thief caught, cuffed up and sitting like a good dog in my jail by the end of this month! I'll be damned if we didn't arrest him by then!"

"Yes sir!" the police straightened up and saluted, determination clouding their voices.

Their commander gave a snort and sat down on his seat. "You better mean it when you say that," he warned. "The citizens are losing their faith in us, and if we don't gain back their trust, we are going to be fired sooner or later."

He leaned forward, his eyes narrowing at his team of police. "The citizens want their money back, but with that thief running around all day, there ain't no rest for them or for us, got that?"

There came a lightened replies of 'yes sir' again.

"Good." He leaned back on his chair. "Now listen up, you scums. We've received valid information on his next movement."

A screen on his left side blinked into life and a map of their city came into view. There were a few red staples on some of the icons, and his assistant pointed at one with a green staple pinned on it.

"According to our investigation team, it is predicted that he'll be targeting the Bank of Uminari next, on the 13th of October, exactly one day away from now, approximately around seven in the evening. We'll be having undercover police stationed there from the very beginning of the day, and our first priority will be capturing the thief."

There were a few nods, and he continued, "We are still unable to identify his true identity. Try to get any hint or clue, fingerprints, blood sample, whatever. I want something that can tell us who the hell he is, and you'd better work on that if you don't want to be fired."

"Also, the higher-ups have sent word that there will be special forces sent-"

_Knock. Knock._

"Commander Scaglietti?" A muffled voice sounded behind the door.

"Come in."

The door sprang open, and two people stepped in, the first giving a curt nod to the purple-haired man sitting behind the desk.

"Commander Harloawn," he addressed smoothly, his eyes slanting at the blue-haired commander in front of him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" he mocked.

The man shrugged off his pesky attitude and stepped to the side instead, revealing the second person.

"I have brought you the new recruit for your team. The higher-ups have requested her to assist you in your pursue on case 101 of the widely-wanted thief. She is to be stationed nearest to the safe in the next mission. Any information or lead attained on the thief received from her is expected to be directly reported to them," Harloawn explained and made a gesture towards the second person, whom stepped forward and gave a short bow as a sign of respect.

"Takamachi Nanoha of the Specially Trained Forces of the Administrative Bureau, pleased to have your acquaintances. Please call me Sergeant Takamachi. I will be of help to you in future missions regarding case 101. I hope we will have a pleasant time working together."

There was an uproar from the males in the room, each throwing judging glances and disapproving scowls at the girl. They protested against the idea of having a female in their group, but their voices of disdain gradually ceased when the new recruit sent them a chilling glare.

"I see," Scaglietti mused. "Well, Commander Harloawn, thank you for bringing her here. Feel free to leave. As for the others, you are dismissed. I would like to have a few minutes alone with... Sergeant Takamachi." He said, tasting the words on his tongue for the first time of his life.

The police filed out of the room in eager footsteps, and as the door closed, he flipped through the papers he had received, reading briefly over them.

"Sergeant Takamachi... do you know who we are dealing with?"

"Yes sir," came the immediate reply. "The criminal in question is classified as an S-rank criminal. He committed felony, involving manslaughter between his theft of bank accounts. His latest strike was at the Bank of Vespers, stole 12 million dollars in less than fifteen minutes, and is suspected to have escaped by means of a Lamborghini. He wears a black cape and boots as his customary wear, and albeit already having a cloak, he always hides his face in the shadows. His favorite choice of weapon is a pair of twin blades. Also his real identity still unknown."

Scaglietti's mouth quirked at the end. "I see you have done your homework, Sergeant." He finished glancing at the stack of papers and raised his head, intertwining his fingers together as he crossed his legs together and leaned forward.

"Your profile here only tells me that you are twenty-one years old with outstanding results in combat training, high GPA and a great sense of responsibility; but do make an effort to inform me so: do you have _experience_ on the field?"

There was a moment of silence before the new recruit spoke again. "No sir. This will be the first case I have ever handled."

He raised an eyebrow. "Quite self-assured, you seem, but it does not cut the fact that you are still just a rookie."

She stared at him, her electric blue eyes sizzling bright.

"What are you implying, sir?" she implored sharply.

Scaglietti grinned at the headstrong display. "Oh, nothing, Sergeant Takamachi. Nothing at all. In fact, you are dismissed. I shall see you on the 13th of October. I expect to hear some endearing information by the end of the day, Sergeant. I have high expectations on you. After all, you are recommended from the higher-ups, aren't you, _deary_?"

Without another look at the brunette, he turned around on his chair and listened to the blunt sound of the door opening and closing before he gave out a wild chortle. Tapping his fingernails on his chair, he hummed a little tune, lips curving upwards into a sly smirk as he glanced out of the window.

"Let's see how long this beacon of fire can last, shan't we, _Desperado_?"

* * *

Reviews please? Please tell me if you want me to continue the story. Thanks in advance. (or comments on anything you wanna say. I accept criticism... or hate mails on how I don't update my stories.)

p.s. the above shows an example of how far I will go for the sexual theme of this story. There will not be anything further than that.


End file.
